There are marketed sesame-flavored acidic emulsified liquid seasonings such as sesame dressings. Such sesame-flavored acidic emulsified liquid seasonings are characterized by being made into an emulsified liquid with an addition of ground sesame such as grated sesame and edible oil to an acidic seasoning liquid and have a distinctive flavor of sesame enhanced by the edible oil, which distinctive flavor of sesame is also made to provide a refreshing taste by the acidic seasoning liquid. Among them, those using roasted sesame are preferred and very popular because of their roasted sesame flavor. Such sesame-flavored acidic emulsified liquid seasonings are not only applied to salad dressings, but also used as sauces for tofu, meats and the like, and the trend in recent years is toward more frequent use of such seasonings at the table. With regard to such a sesame-flavored acidic emulsified liquid seasoning, a patent document such as JP 2003-304828A (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of producing a sesame-containing emulsified-type seasoning which contains ground sesame of a specific size and has a viscosity adjusted to a relatively high level.
However, conventional sesame-flavored acidic emulsified liquid seasonings have a problem in that the roasted sesame flavor is weak when tasted after storage; therefore, provision of an acidic emulsified liquid seasoning capable of sufficiently giving a roasted sesame flavor even after storage is demanded.
With regard to retention of sesame flavor, for example, in JP 2007-14252A (Patent Document 2), as a technique for maintaining flavor components of sesame flavor in an acidic seasoning over a prolonged period of time, a sesame flavor for acidic seasonings which is obtained by encapsulating sesame flavor components in a capsule formed by a film of specific materials is proposed. However, since this technique is for using sesame flavor and the flavor provided by the technique is, thus, inevitably slightly different from roasted sesame flavor, it is hardly said to be sufficiently satisfactory.